


It’s A Non Stop Party

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ashamed Sam Winchester, Dark, Dehydration, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Drugged Sam Winchester, F/M, Gang Rape, Guilty Crowley, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, No Rescue, Prisoner Sam Winchester, Punishment, Sam is not rescued in this story, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s no way Dean can just leave Sam to his own devices, because he knows Sam won’t leave him to his.So wherever he and Crowley go, now, Sam comes too.Though he travels in the trunk.And when they finally pull in somewhere, Dean makes sure that Sam won’t be bored or alone, since he always finds his little brother some company before heading off to play.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	It’s A Non Stop Party

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading any further, please note the content warnings.
> 
> There is no happy ending or rescue in this story.
> 
> I don’t doubt it will come for Sam, because Cas will not leave him in this nightmare, but first Cas has to find Sam, and then figure out how to get him away from Dean.
> 
> For now, though...
> 
> I’m sorry, Sam.

Crowley doesn’t approve.

Dean knows, and could not care fucking less. 

Sam is his brother, his responsibility, and how he handles that responsibility is not anybody else’s business. 

He tells Crowley that once, when he realises that somebody gave Sam a little magical nudge that allowed him to burn the drugs from his system and reach a level of alertness Dean’s determined he’ll never experience again.

He caught Sam trying to hot wire the Impala, and he made Sam pay for it, and that was the last time Crowley interfered.

No matter how much Dean can tell he thinks that, even for the King of Hell, he’s been complicit in crossing a line he doesn’t think should have been crossed.

Too damn bad.

++

When they fetch up in some pissant little town he’s already forgotten the name of before he’s even parked, Dean sees a few promising candidates for him and his buddy/boss, and more than a few for Sam.

To be honest, when it comes to his little brother (who’s probably still out cold in the trunk - Dean had to dump a load of their old shit to make room for his moose ass, but Sam’s days of sitting up front in this car are no more), he’s not that choosy - all he looks for are guys with stamina and who look the type not to go running to the law when Dean rents out his brother’s ass to them for the night.

And those _Sons Of Anarchy_ dudes drinking beer and leering at him as he gets out of the car, flaunts himself a little (not really for their benefit, but hey, one hook, two fish), yep he’s pretty sure by the time he’s fucking that blond chick over there who looks like she wants to eat him alive, Sam will be getting split open on big fat biker cock.

Good times.

++

Sam isn’t sure what the drugs are Dean keeps feeding him. They’re always in the food or the water.

He’s tried not eating or drinking as a way of resisting, but it turns out Dean’s surprisingly okay with that - one time he locked Sam in the trunk and left him there until Sam’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, his head was pounding like somebody was playing it like a bongo drum, and he knew he probably only had hours before dehydration got him.

When he surrendered, Dean found some horny rapist trucker at a diner, and let him bend Sam over the Impala’s hood, and fuck him raw. Only then did he give Sam water, and it wasn’t drugged.

Sam figures that was because Dean wanted him to suffer, and he did, his body in agony for days between the gradual rehydration and the slow reintroduction of food.

He’s never attempted to avoid being doped up again.

It makes him ashamed, but in truth it does make things a little easier.

Sam hasn’t given up hope on rescue; he prays to Cas as often as he can, though it takes a clear head and he doesn’t have that too often.

Of course Cas would be in grave danger if he tries to take Dean on like he is now, operating on a sliver of Grace while Dean is a Knight Of Hell.

And Crowley…. Sam figures no help is coming from that angle, not since the last time.

But maybe, if Cas can reach them, Crowley will be emboldened, and brave enough to try.

Either way, until someone comes for him or Sam figures a way to escape, he’ll have to endure.

Which he knows how to do. He’s spent a life learning that skill but he never thought he’d need it for this.

For not fighting as he gets stripped and tossed down for a good hard fucking (he’s lucky this time, somebody sprang for a room and it’s a bed that ends up under him, not the floor, not a bar top, not gravel stinging and slicing into his skin), even if fighting is mostly him pushing with the strength of a kitten against whoever ruts him first.

For not screaming as he gets split open, because for some reason none of them really like to prep him properly; it’s like his pain is an additional aphrodisiac because they go at him harder if they realise he’s hurting.

For not making a nuisance of himself by having Dean clean him up after. 

If there’s one thing Sam never, ever, envisioned himself doing, it’s balancing with one knee on the toilet lid as he reaches behind himself and tries to suture up where his rim is torn open; sometimes he’s had to do it while he watches the walls shift and change colour and things gibber at him from the corners.

That doesn’t happen too often, though; Dean doesn’t like it when his, uh, play dates add their own party drugs to the mix because they make Sam unpredictable, freaked out and loud, when he wants Sam to be the absolute opposite.

So Dean makes it clear now, at the outset, that any additional medicating of his little brother will be taken very personally indeed. Very few people cross him on that, so mostly Sam is left capable to deal with his own post-non-consensual gang bang medical and hygiene issues.

But even though he can do all that, he can’t fight the shame. Not at being forced, because that, like his captivity, is wholly out of his hands.

No, the shame comes when he comes, because somebody fucks him right into it, or has their fingers in his ass, or runs some kind of vibrating toy along his dick, and then zip ties it against his balls and leaves it buzzing away there until he screams his release only for them to leave him in the same predicament (until he actually passes out once).

He knows it’s not his fault, that his body will just respond to stimuli whether it’s consensual or not, but logic doesn’t help when he wants to crawl out of his skin and hide somewhere.

He remembers one time when a friend of Jess’s at S.U went out for a quiet drink with friends and woke up in a bed at some frat house, minus her clothing and covered in come.

The university handled it like universities do, and Sam knows that he and Jess spent hours trying to convince her that just because she came (she remembered that, after, what happened coming back to her in nightmarish flashes) it didn’t mean she wanted it.

It didn’t mean she wasn’t raped.

She left the unversity anyway, and they never heard from her again, so he doesn’t even know where she is now, what happened to her.

He knows what happened to the guys who spiked her drink, hauled her back to their rooms and spent the night forcing themselves on her while she was uncoscnious.

He happened to them.

In his darker moments, he imagines somebody ‘happening’ to Dean.

Because he knows that his brother’s a victim in all this too; Dean might have taken on the Mark, but he didn’t ask to get murdered and he didn’t ask to turn into a demon.

That’s on Crowley, who lied and manipulated and now here they are, and the only consolation Sam has, poor as fuck all the same, is that Crowley is as terrified of Dean these days as Sam is.

But it’s hard to feel a heart deep ache for his brother when somebody’s holding him just off the floor, wrists gripped behind him, and leaving him helpless as somebody else fucks his mouth until he chokes and passes out.

Then he imagines Cas and Gabriel coming for him. Impossible, because Gabriel is dead, but Sam knows that Cas might stop Dean from hurting him, might stride in and send his rapists cowering to the ground, might even smite them before picking Sam up and carrying him away and healing him and showing him the love and care he’s been denied these past few weeks….

But he would never raise hand to Dean. There’s something in Cas that won’t let him, Sam knows that - he was the one who found Cas beaten near to death and the only part of him unmarked was his knuckles.

No, Cas would bring his focus to perhaps catching Dean, if he could, and locking him away until they could save him, but he would drain the last of his threadbare Grace to save Sam and heal all his wounds, those inside and out.

Gabriel, though - Gabriel is not like Cas, and an archangel could handle a Knight Of Hell. 

As the days pass, and Sam becomes more ashamed of himself, he becomes less ashamed of wanting Gabriel to bring his wrath down on Dean.

But it’s a fairytale. A fantasy, whereas Sams reality is squinting into the light as Dean opens up the trunk and hauls him out, and tosses him to whoever he’s picked this time to keep him, Sam, occupied.

To _haul the stick out his ass and shove something else in there_.

Until he finds a way out, if Cas doesn’t come for him, or can’t get past Dean, he’ll be cleaning himself out, stitching himself up, and taking the doped food and water Dean gives him before getting manhandled back into the trunk until they pull in somewhere else.

This is his life now.


End file.
